Kurumi Nonaka
Kurumi Nonaka (野中 胡桃, Nonaka Kurumi) is a member of the Hero Clan in Japan and the younger sister of Yuki, making her the youngest child of Shuuya and Kaoru Nonaka. She is an Elemental Master with a strong connection with spirits. At first, she appeared as one of the three sent to eliminate Mio, upon joining the Toujou Household, she becomes one of the main female characters in the series. Appearance Kurumi is a petite young girl who is surprisingly developed for her age with blue-violet hair tied up in a ponytail most of the time using a white scrunchy and yellow eyes just like her older sister. Her battle outfit is tightly wrapped around her slim figure and it appears to be the typical attire for female Heroes, which consists of a navy blue leotard with a black collar and white skirt; and Kurumi also wears short tights underneath her skirt and a navy blue cape similar to her sister. All four of her limbs are covered by her spirit armor and her Spirit Gauntlet is also placed on her left forearm. Personality Kurumi is first shown to be very protective of her older sister and is also dutiful to her position as a hero. She also held no sympathy for Basara after the incident from five years ago, even calling him a traitor due to a mixture of the grief that it caused her sister, protecting the daughter of the Demon Lord, despite her being initially being close to him thinking of Basara as an older brother. She didn't hesitate to attack Basara in their battle against one another, then even showed to be insulted after he didn't take her seriously as he used to blunt end of Brynhildr to attack her. However, after Basara saved her from falling and hearing his suffering as he slept upon being knocked out by Yuki, she realized that he was suffering most after the incident out of the three of them. Kurumi started referring to him as "Basara-oniichan" as she had done in the past. She quickly developed a close bond with those in the Toujou Residence, but Kurumi is described as having a certain innocence, which riles up the succubus instinct in Maria into the depths of depravity becoming both a sexual plaything for her yet close friend. This close proximity, however, it also forces her to confront her long-standing feeling for Basara, which at first caused her to shyly use her spirits to simulate a muted dream for her a couple of months in a row. Kurumi later starts to become jealous about the fact that Mio, Yuki, and later Zest were able to make a Master-Servant Pact with Basara. Then the actions of the Succubi Lucia and Shella forcibly brings these feelings to the surface by cursing her and making Basara subdue her, repeatedly. In Volume XII, she later starts to become more open and less shy about sexual interactions to where she started to do the same thing that Maria had done to her to Celis who ended up in the same situation as herself. History Kurumi Nonaka is the youngest daughter of Kaoru and Shuuya Nonaka, her father being both a longtime friend and comrade of Jin Toujou during the previous great war. In their time together in the Hero Clan, she has been around both Basara and her sister, Yuki as a lively little sister who even treated him as an older brother as they played with one another at times even spending nights at one another's houses. In their training in the past, Kurumi's magic was a lot weaker compared to now with her barriers being weak enough for Basara to cut through. Like Takashi, she wasn't around the area where the other children including Basara and Yuki and adults when Seito, who was possessed by the evil spirit within Brynhildr attacked them forcing Basara to use his Banishing Shift to not only kill Seito but erase the remains of his friends and adults. After that incident, Basara and Jin were banished from the Hero Clan, it left his three childhood friends alone. In order to protect her older sister, Kurumi started to train herself harder compared to before to come strong enough, while also developing a hint of animosity towards Basara. Powers and Abilities Hero Powers Being a member of the Hero Clan, she had received physical conditioning from a very young age, as such Kurumi attained above average physical abilities well above that of a normal human. Like Basara and Yuki, she is able to recover from wounds at an accelerated rate. Kurumi also had an astonishing affinity and innate talent with spirits, able to bend them to her whim, with the longest time that she took to master a spirit being a few days to the point of being referred to as a Elemental Master. Kurumi is shown to be able to put up a fight against Suzaku through using her water spirits despite not forming a Master-Servant Pact with Basara, then after completing her master-servant vow with Basara, she is on par with Celis. Element Master: Kurumi is able to borrow the spirits' power to activate magic without using her own magic power through various channels and requires a magic circle to do so. However, it has weaknesses, the main one being it is tied to any nearby strong spirit and will be limited to that one element as in volume 2, being paired with Takashi who wielded Byakko, it limits her to wind spirits. And if the channel between her and the spirits are removed, then she won't be able to use magic as shown when Basara used Banishing Shift to do the very same thing. *'Water Magic:' She has a natural affinity for water, able to create cyclones, water dragons, and compressed water spears. Kurumi can also create water dragons as a means of transport. *'Lightning Magic:' She can release balls of lightning at intended targets. *'Wind Magic:' She is able to create gusts of wind to attack and ride on top of them, letting her fly. However, it is polymorphous so it can constantly change direction. **'Gust:' The standard wind attacks. (Unnamed) **'Gale:' A series of attacks that are repeatedly aimed at the target. (Unnamed) **'Compressed Air:' A very destructive, invisible blast of air. It can create a three-meter radius crater on the ground. (Unnamed) **'Wind Barrier:' Kurumi is able to erect wind barriers powerful enough to block slashes from Brynhildr, albeit Basara used the blunt side. She can also create wind barriers to deprive spaces of oxygen. Master-Servant Contract (Servant): In order to transfer her Water Element to Basara, she would need to tie the Master-Servant Vow. Due to it being her greatest desires to form a pact with Basara like the others, Kurumi later succeeded and formed the Vow with him. Spirit Powers As a Spirit Magic User, Kurumi has access to a number of different elemental spirits: *'Undine (Water Spirit)' *'Apsaras (Water Spirit)' *'Nereids (Water Spirit)' Equipment Spirit Gauntlet (霊操術の籠手, Soul Purity Arts Gauntlet): This is a special device, which Kurumi uses alongside her spirit magic in order to open channels to them and is able to materialize it at will. The spirit gauntlet can also have different gems implanting into it. In Volume IX, she and her sister had to return their weapons after leaving the Hero Clan, but she and her sister asked Sheila and Lucia to prepare replacements afterward. Black Gem: A dark element and high-class spirit from the Demon Realm, which she received from Lucia in order to utilize negative spirits in that world after being unable to use her normal positive ones. Kurumi soon learned to master this through accepting her romantic feelings for Basara, as well as focusing on her darker side, letting her replenish the demonic spirit's power by having Basara do perverted things to her. Trivia *Measurements: B76-W51-H77© *Height: 148cm *Weight: 38kg *Her weak spots are her underarms. *After the events of volume 9, Kurumi openly refers to Basara as "Basara-niichan" *Her first sexual intercourse was vaginal. *One of her fondest memories growing up was going to the amusement park with Basara, Yuki, and Takashi. *Has a fear of haunted houses. Quotes *(To Basara) “''I’ll make you realize your mistake--- while you drown in the regret of having lost to me!''” References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Toujou Household Category:Harem Category:Hijirigasaka Academy